1. Field
Some embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to methods and devices for determining a concentration of an analyte in a sample, such as an analyte in a sample of bodily fluid, as well as methods and devices which can be used to support the making of such determinations. This disclosure also relates generally to a user interface for use with such apparatus. Some embodiments of this disclosure also relate generally to bolus injection and basal infusion systems and related apparatus. Some embodiments in this disclosure also relate to an analyte detection system configured to provide glycemic control and/or Tight Glycemic Control (TGC). Some aspects of this disclosure relate to an analyte detection system that is configured to determine a dosing protocol based on one or more measurements of the concentration of an analyte. Some aspects of this disclosure relate to a system and method that provides feedback to a healthcare provider regarding the treatment dose being administered to the patient. Some aspects of this disclosure also relate generally to systems and methods for calibrating analyte concentration when dilution of the sample has occurred.
2. Description of Related Art
It is advantageous to measure the levels of certain analytes, such as glucose, in a bodily fluid, such as blood). This can be done, for example, in a hospital or clinical setting when there is a risk that the levels of certain analytes may move outside a desired range, which in turn can jeopardize the health of a patient. Systems for measuring analyte levels may include a user interface (UI) that permits a user such as, for example, a patient, a health care provider, and so forth, to interact with the system. Currently known systems for analyte monitoring in a hospital or clinical setting may suffer from various drawbacks.